The Wolf King
by rockaqua47
Summary: In a world where shape shifters are real, and a King is looking for a woman to be his queen. How far will he go to keep her safe, and happy? Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST AN FYI: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOW CROWN CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS! **

**AND THIS STORY WON'T FOLLOW STORY LINE OF HOLLOW CROWN SO PLEASE DON'T GET CONSUESED!**

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V:

I live in a world where mythical creatures are real. These creatures are also more commonly called shape shifters. They range from shitting into foxes, lizards, but the most common and terrifying are wolf. Our king, King Henry V is a wolf, and every full moon he shape shifts and roams the woods and takes women. Some go willingly others, are taken against their will. My village believes that he takes them to make them his slaves. They think that because they are never seen again.

This month however the King made an announcement that this full moon the King is going to come through the village in his wolf form and all the single women will stand outside of their homes. The King is to pass by each and every woman, if he ignores them they can go back inside their homes. There's just one problem I'm the only single woman. So my father is sending me up the mountain to the King's castle. Of course I don't want to go, however I am interested to see the shape shifters up close.

Five day's later:

The day has arrived that I make my journey from the village to the castle. The King has informed my father that the King's personal coach will come for me three hours before the full moon rises. Most days I just do chores around the house, I don't talk to, too many people outside of the house. But today I find myself sitting on my bed, my heart pounding in my chest. 'What if I can't please him? What if he sees me laughs and sends me back because he thinks I'm not beautiful? What if he just kills me on the spot?' I think over and over until my dad knocks on my door making me jump a bit but I soon relax a bit but only a bit. "Come in." I say but my voice is so weak that I think that he doesn't hear me. But before I can respond my door opens and he steps in. I can tell that he's been crying, what father wouldn't be upset that his only daughter might not be hear or seen again.

The only thing I know to do was to get and give him a big hug. We say our goodbyes, it was just mostly crying and him saying that he's sorry over and over again but eventually we must part ways. And part ways we do once the King's coach pulls up to the house. Unfortunately for me I live in the house right at the very end of the road. All I could do to keep from looking at the people as I passed by their houses was to just keep looking straight ahead. Straight to my future or my doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT RECOGNIZE! I ONLY OWN KAYLA!**

Kayla's P.O.V:

Once I knew the village was out of my site I looked behind me to see if anyone following. To my surprise and horror there was a light grey wolf that was big in size but not so muscular. "That's Isaac." the driver said as he turned to look behind us as well. "Is he a shape shifter too?" I asked turning back to see the coach driver who hadn't said a word since he picked me up. Before, when I got into the coach there was a panel with glass separating us, but now he seems to have moved it so that he and I could speak. His face and eyes were very kind, his skin was dark in complexion but not to dark, like he had a permanent tan. His voice was just as kind, speaking very calmly as if not wanting to spook either me or the wolf walking behind us. His face turned into a look of concern when he saw the obvious terror on mine. "Are you afraid?" he asked looking from the wolf to me. I nodded, for I did not trust my voice at this time. A look of kindness and assurance settled onto his face before he said, "Don't be. He won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt him." I just merely nodded and went back to staring straight ahead. I wished I hadn't, because when I did I was met with a monstrous castle. It looked like it was made out of some material that my father had shown me one time. It was black in color, but had bits of some sort of purple stone embedded in it. He called it Obsidian. The castle looked like it was carved into the mountain side. I couldn't see much of it because we went into a tunnel and I couldn't see much of it. Not only that but it was getting dark out, per the King's request that I arrive before the moon went up. The tunnel that we went into was dark but as we entered torches began to light up on the walls by themselves. I thought it was some sort of sorcery until I looked a little closer and saw people moving from torch to torch lighting them as they went. The walls of the tunnel looked like it was made up of brick, but a darker color. All in all it was quite intimidating to me.

"Are you alright?" the driver asked me. I hadn't realized that he had come to help me out of the coach. Apparently he had seen me looking around the tunnel with a scared look on my face, after all this is where I will be living until I die. "I'm fine, just nervous about meeting the King." I said almost whispering because of the lump in my throat."Look I don't know what you've heard, but if it's bad you're in for a real surprise." he said going back to his calm behavior. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I had a feeling that I would soon. "Then if you don't mind I'll take you to him." the driver said offering me his right hand. I took a deep breath and asked," What is your name?" "Alan Deaton. Please come with me, everything will be alright, I promise." he said now offering me both hands which I now noticed had black gloves. I nodded, took another deep breath and placed my hands in his. "Your things will be waiting for you in the King's room. However right now the King is waiting for you." he said and of course I stiffened at that last part. "Don't worry you'll be fine. If it will make you feel better it will be dinner between you and him." he said as he led me away from the coach and into a hallway made entirely out of stone bricks. I would have loved to observe longer at the detail however, Alan I believe his name was, kept pulling me towards what I figured was the dinning room. It had a wooden chandelier hanging from the ceiling that lit up most of the room. In the dark places were torches sitting on stands were lit which created more light. Right in the middle of the room was quite a large table with chairs and benches sitting all around it. The table looked like it could seat the whole town at it. And sitting at the very end of the table was a man dressed in a dark red leather shirt with dark grey leather pants. I couldn't help but notice his cup between his legs because they were spread apart almost begging to be looked at. "My King, I bring to you from the town of which you rule, Kayla Blacksmith, for she is the last women who is not married." Deaton said bowing his head to his King. I bowed my head as well but stayed that way when I saw two brown ridding boots standing in front of me. I took a deep breath as I saw a hand reaching up to reach under my chin making me come face to face with the wolf king himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HOLLOW CROWN OR TEEN WOLF!**

Kayla's P.O.V:

To say he was handsome would be an understatement. With his bright blue eyes, clear complexion, and hair that looked like it was meant to be blonde but was a gingery red instead, he looked gorgeous! And with him standing right in front of me just inches from my face smiling like he just became king of the universe instead of Beacon Hills, made me feel like I could float on air. Whatever happiness I was feeling suddenly vanished when I remembered that this man could kill me if he wanted to.

"My, my. What do we have here? Truly the most beautiful woman to ever set foot in this castle, wouldn't you agree Deaton?" the king finally speaks in a deep soothing voice to the very man who brought me here. I noticed that while the king was speaking he never broke eye contact with me, never moved or anything. His voice made echoed off the walls of the room. "I most certainly would agree my king. Would you like to show her around the castle before the moon goes up?" Deaton asked finally breaking the awkward silence that seemed to fill the room after the king spoke for the first time.

"You know what I'll do it myself." the king said finally breaking eye contact with me to look over at Deaton. Deaton bowed his head in respect to the king, smiled at me, then exited the room.

About thirty minutes later I find myself walking side by side of the most feared man in Beacon Hills. We already went through the introductions of who we are. I found out that his name is Henry but that he likes to be called Hal by friends and family. I was beginning to see why Deaton told me that I would be surprised, the king is quite the gentleman. Not the monster we have been led to believe. More importantly he told me why he took all of those women from my village.

"For the past few months or maybe even years, I have been trying to find a mate. I realized after searching for a while that I want someone who is accepting of my wolf form and accepting of myself, someone who is exceptionally beautiful, and someone who of course can produce children." is what he told me.

"I don't want to offend you but I think that you should let those women go, that is if I'm the one you're looking for." I said somewhat comfortable with looking him in the eye. He's still intimidating.

"That's actually what I plan on doing. And as far as you being the one for me, I have no doubt that you are perfect." he said smiling a full bright beautiful smile that had me blushing.

"But how do you know?" I asked feeling the need to be absolutely sure.

"My wolf has other senses that I have come to recognize and use. My sense of smell for example, tells me that you are close to bleeding in about five days." I blushed at that, there is no way that he could have known! "But there is this other sense that I feel when I look at you. Like I've always seen you but you were never really there." he said trying to explain.

"Maybe we were together in a past life." I suggested, hoping that might clarify what he was trying to explain.

"Perhaps. Deaton has said that wolf's have memories of sorts so that could be true." he said turning to look for something.

"What are you looking for my king?" I asked forgetting that I could call him Hal.

"The moon." he said still looking around.

That's when I knew that it was almost time for him to change in the wolf.


End file.
